


Broken Down

by EmBethMarsh



Series: Jay and Simon [4]
Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Frustration, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sleep, Teenagers, fiat cincequento
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere and whilst Simon panics, Jay has a novel solution to take their minds off of the break down and have some fun at the same time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Down

The noise the engine had made was almost animal like as it ground to a halt in the middle of no where. Simon's head forcefully hit the steering wheel as he officially gave up. Jay was not going to try and console him this time; the situation did seem dire. It had broken down about 20 miles ago but on a main road in the daylight so a car had quickly stopped to help them out. But now the Fiat Cincequento seemed to have given up on them. In the middle of the country. Reasonably late at night. What made the situation that little bit more unfortunate, however, was that neither boy could get reception on their phones. That left them with a number of choices. Wait it out until the morning and then walk to the nearest town, wait it out until another car came by or try to fix the car themselves. Since the last option could be ruled out quickly, due to their lack of motor mechanic skills, they decided to attempt it first. Simon popped the engine cover and opened it up whilst Jay held his phone up, using it as a pseudo-torch. Smoke slowly filled the air. Simon coughed, accidentally taking a breath of it.

It eventually cleared and he leant in, looking for the source of the problem. But it was useless, what did he fucking know about car mechanics? None of the pieces looked out of place or broken. Maybe it was just the case that the yellow car had finally given up. He placed one hand on the side of the car and one hand on the front and leaned over in dismay. As forlorn as the situation seemed, there was always a silver lining and the smile Jay was wearing more than suggested he'd found it. The makeshift torch moved over Simon who was still posed over his car. The smile on Jay's face grew; the light lingered on Simon's perfect arse. It was the wrong time for Jay to be feeling horny admittedly but they'd got time to kill and he'd got an idea of how they could do it. Meandering over to Simon, Jay placed a comforting hand on his back which slowly made it's way down to one of his back pockets. Simon stood up straight and dispiritedly closed the lid of the engine,

"Don't worry about it, Si." Jay commented and pulled his boyfriend around so that they were facing each other. There was a definite hint of optimism in Jay's tone which Simon couldn't help but hate; how could he relax in situations like this? And what's more, Simon could tell exactly what Jay was thinking since his hand was still in the back pocket of Simon's jeans and that aggravated him even more. How could he think about that in situations like this? The problem was the only way Simon could wipe that pestilently optimistic smirk off Jay's face would probably be a kiss. And that would no doubt spur the amorous teen on even more. Not that he needed it; his hand slipped out of Simon's pocket and two hands ran up his back instead, meeting at the bottom of his neck. That's it, the grin on Jay's face was bugging Simon far too much, he had to get rid of it and if this was the only way, so be it.

His own hands entwined in the back of Jay's hair, which served a double function. Not only had Simon effectively pushed Jay in for a kiss rather than actually leaning in for one himself but he'd also established that if they were doing this, then he was going to be in control. Jay wouldn't like that one bit; the smile would definitely be wiped from his face then. The tongue infused osculation lasted an impressive amount of time before Jay had to pull away to breath; Simon loosened his grip of the back of Jay's head slightly to ensure he got enough air. But that lowered his guard and Jay quickly pushed him backwards onto the front of the car. His still clothed back collided with the metal of the car gently as the other boy leant over him for yet more kissing and the smile remained plastered on his face, particularly now he'd got the upper hand. Jay's hands lightly held Simon's wrists above his head that trailed up the windscreen of the car since the engine bonnet was short. With a little bit of force Simon could easily push Jay off. But he didn't, he let the kiss continue until Simon's lips roamed further down slightly and nipped at the other boy's neck. The loose grip of Simon's wrists was practically none existent now since Jay had been slightly distracted by Simon's teeth scraping his neck. Obviously, it had provided the right level of distraction as Simon chose now to push Jay off of him.

Unlike Simon, Jay hit the bonnet with slightly more force and was immediately struck with the realisation of the other boy's game plan. Particularly as his own wrists were now pinned to the windscreen by Simon's with more drive than Jay even knew Simon had. This never happened. They'd had sex many, many, many times before. And Simon only took the lead every now and then. It was different. And refreshing. And definitely not unpleasant judging by the sensations Jay was experiencing in his lower stomach just from this position. The best thing was – the best thing was, Jay could push Simon even further.

So that's what it had resorted to, Simon trying to make Jay as mad as he was and Jay trying to make Simon even madder. Whilst they practically chewed each other's faces off through forcefully making out on the bonnet of the Fiat Cincequento.

After a while, Simon returned to Jay's neck, "You sure you want to do this – fucking? Out in the open?" Jay questioned with the smile returning to his face. Simon remained silent but judging by the way he forcefully bit the other boy's neck, he wasn't ignoring him. It left teeth marks but wasn't hard enough to draw blood. Of course, if Jay kept asking for it with that smug grin then he'd get it. But Jay had got a point, Simon was surprisingly frigid when it came to sex anyway, doing it out in public (even if they were in the middle of nowhere) was absolutely unthinkable, well, normally it would be. If the car hadn't broken down on an anonymous street and if there was nothing they could do about it and if Jay would stop smiling like that,

"Yes, I'm fucking sure." He replied bluntly and reluctantly released Jay's wrists, about to reach down for something better. But unlike when Jay had let go of Simon's wrists, Jay did not push Simon off of him. Instead he took the opportunity and followed the other boy's hands down to their lower stomach's which met at the edge of the car bonnet. Whilst Simon liked having Jay pinned to the car like this, he had to begrudgingly move so that both sets of hands could reach both cocks,

"Still, it's a bit risky though." Jay commented as he struggled to undo Simon's jeans in the dark, "Might get-" Surprisingly, Simon was having no problems and had slipped his hand down the waistband of Jay's underwear before he'd even finished his thought. There was already a semi hard-on occurring and, from experience, Simon knew it wouldn't take long for the prick to get painfully hard. And he was right. The best thing was, wanking Jay under the thin layer of cotton had undoubtedly shut him up. His comments and general cocky attitude had vanished completely. Other that the odd pleasure mutter, but Simon didn't mind them. Since Jay had shut up, Simon was left with only one problem: his own constricting trousers. The growing length was pushing painfully against the front of his trousers. He slowed the stroking of Jay's cock down, which the latter obviously didn't like judging by the way his hips involuntary bucked to create more friction, more contact. With a tormenting smile, Simon moved his hand completely, partially to undo his own jeans and partially to really get on Jay's nerves. Jay, however, was tempted to reach his own hand down there, wank himself off, but restrained himself, noticing Simon's own erection; their might actually be a good fuck out of this. Simon hissed slightly as his cock was freed from it's material prison and released into the cooler temperature. Jay noticed a little bit of hesitation in Simon's moves now as he glanced around the country fields that surrounded them, obviously feeling like every blade of grass was watching and judging. The teen couldn't help but smile at the fact that he'd been right about Simon all along. But he wasn't going to mention that again; if he pushed his luck too far, then he'd not got any for sure. "Simon..." Jay began until he stopped looking around and focussed on Jay instead who simply looked down at his own cock, "C'mon, if you don't, I will." Despite an almost cryptic action and clue, Simon knew what Jay meant; if Simon didn't get on with it, Jay would take over. That would almost be like letting Jay win and Simon didn't want that, he'd show him for thinking about sex whilst Simon had been worried about getting home,

"Fuck you." He muttered, partially ironically and partially threateningly. Not that it bothered Jay either way that Simon's hand had returned to his groin area, fingers fumbling in an successful attempt to pull down Jay's trousers. This was going to be a rough, unbridled, passionate fuck. The decision had been made asserted by Simon pulling Jay up by the shirt and then pushing him over the bonnet on his stomach. There was absolutely no fight on Jay's part; he was excited and always up for anything where sex was concerned. The only protest he made was a small hiss when some of his bare skin made contact with the cool metal of the car. It was quite fortunate his shirt was still on. Simon pushed against Jay leaning over him, placing his fingers near Jay's mouth. The message was obvious to Jay, there was barely any need for Simon to instruct, "No lube, suck them." as he had done. Jay wasn't one to waste time where sex was concerned, in all honesty, he'd be quite prepared for Simon just to get on with the fuck rather than this preparation shit. But he wouldn't complain or protest in case Simon changed his mind about the whole thing in general. So, obligingly he sucked on his boyfriend's fingers whilst Simon's other hand reached under Jay to his cock; obviously when Jay had propped himself up on his elbows, it hadn't just been to cease the contact between cold metal and bare skin. It was practically an invite for Simon to touch his boyfriend's dick. The fingers quickly retracted from Jay's mouth and quickly reached the puckered hole. A slicked up digit was roughly pushed up, Simon seemingly not caring whether it caused pain to Jay. He winced slightly which became a definite yelp when Simon very quickly entered another finger, scissoring them slightly,

"Christ." Jay muttered under his breath as his fingers try to grab something but the patent metal of the car prevented him. A third finger was thrust up as the yelp gets louder and Simon rolls his eyes; granted Simon was more used to being on the receiving end but he had never made this much noise. His free hand located Jay's mouth to shut him up sightly. After a few thrusts, and silence from Jay, Simon could tell he was ready and the fingers were removed. And if he wasn't ready, it was tough luck; Simon didn't bother taking his time and went straight in. It was like all his frustration had built up into that one thrust. Jay loudly groaned not expecting such a forceful entry; it was a good job they were out in the middle of nowhere otherwise the noise emitted from Jay would've alerted everyone about their relationship. Neither was ready for that yet. Simon seemed to realise what he'd done and felt a small pang of guilt, slowing his movements down, making them gentler. But despite the pain from the original thrust, Simon's cock had definitely hit Jay's prostate adding a bout of pleasure to the mix. These gentler pushes weren't quite achieving that and Jay instinctively pushed himself back slightly; the pleasure had outweighed the pain. This is why Jay was normally on top, on the giving end of things; he'd developed a subtle finesse for sodomy, if you could call it that. Either way, he'd worked out everything that Simon liked and disliked which he could normally use to his advantage. But on the odd occasion that Simon wanted to top, Jay would oblige so long as it was kept infrequent.

The speed built up slightly now, the thrusts were rougher and Jay could tell Simon was almost there, which suited him because he needed to wank off now more than ever; his current position was preventing him so. Simon took a deep breath and came almost collapsing on top of Jay; revenge had been sweet. Not that it was over. Naturally, the spikey-haired boy had figured Jay was going to want something now as he assertively pushed himself off the car bonnet, libidinous look in eyes. And just as Simon was about to submit, as it were, and drop to his knees, a slightly cruel idea came to mind. An idea that would just make that revenge that little bit more pleasing. In place of the blow job Simon would've given Jay, Simon instead just looked his still naked boyfriend up and down then walked to the front of the car, essentially ignoring him. Jay swallowed as he went by; he must've really pissed Simon off since he was usually quite eager to please Jay. From the front of the car, the other boy watched Jay's slight frustration and an almost malicious grin appeared on his face,

"Something wrong, Jay?" He questioned,

"Fuck you, d'you just think I'm gonna wank myself off?" Jay snapped back which only spurred Simon on even more. Normally, making his boyfriend miserable was out of the question but since Simon wasn't particularly over the moon himself right now, being broken down in the middle of nowhere and all, it felt good to make Jay feel the same way. Misery did love company. There was no compassion in the way Simon was looking back at Jay at all. It had the most wonderful effect of both annoying Jay further and strangely, making him smile; his boyfriend's game was good, very good. But not good enough, "Fine." His tone of voice experienced a sudden change from frustration to quite the casual tone and he simple shrugged. Yep, Simon had lost his little game from the looks of things.

"Nothing puts you off, does it, mate?" Simon questioned, walking back around the car to meet his boyfriend's gaze. The other boy relentlessly smiled in response before Simon rolled his eyes and went onto his knees. Maybe if he couldn't make Jay miserable, he'd stick with making him happy. Simon was better at that. And, maybe, just maybe, the strange optimism that Jay adamantly retained would spread. Then again, maybe that was just the sudden rush of happy chemicals to his brain from his recent orgasm. Whatever it was, biological or his own thought process, Simon was currently engulfing as much as Jay's cock as possible, whilst fingers tangled in the back of his hair.

It wasn't long before Jay had cum and they were both fully dressed and back in the car. They'd attempted to get in the back together and sleep there for the night, which they eventually managed. Despite the uncomfortable and incredibly cramped position, both fell asleep quite soundly with Jay's arm gently resting over Simon's waist.


End file.
